Thoughts
by December'sRose
Summary: It’s hard when you find out that you‘ve been lied to your whole life ONESHOT


Title: Thoughts

Rated K+

Summary: It's hard when you find out that you've been lied to your whole life ONESHOT

Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long

----

His smile made her smile.

His laugh made her laugh.

It was just those little things that she absolutely adored about him. His cute, boyish looks. His personality. . .

His charm. . .

The way he cared about her. The way he understood her like no one else ever did. The way he looked deep into her eyes. . .deep into her heart.  
Jake knew her better than anyone.

He was always there. He never let her go through anything alone.

Rose never felt alone around him.

She felt safe, she felt warm. She felt as though she could trust him with everything. She felt as though she could fly.

Rose felt the happiest when she was near him. They always had so much fun, they talked about everything. They laughed about everything. They cried about everything.

Jake was the only one who knew that Rose had a family. A family she thought never existed.  
Rose had a mother, she had a father.

She had a _sister. _

She had been lied to her whole entire life. She didn't know who she could trust anymore.

Jake was the only one she dared to trust.

Even though Jake had his own family, a mother, father and sister, he still mourned with her. It was like he seriously did understand the pain that she was going through.  
Not knowing if they were alive. Not knowing if they where safe. Wondering what they were doing at this very moment. Wondering why they had given her up.

Wondering why they had given her away.

Destiny was not set in stone. There might have been other options. The Huntsgirl felt as though they didn't HAVE to give her up to the Huntsmaster. The vision she saw when she was in her dream, the scene at the hospital. It was as though they didn't care what happened.

No one put up a fight. No one objected.

They just let her go.

Now, years later Rose had discovered the truth. It wasn't right! Why did she belong to the hunts clan!? Why was her sister not involved!?

Why was she the chosen one?

She never stopped asking herself these questions. Rose always found time to wonder. Wonder what like would have been like if she had grown up normal. Wonder what her sister was like. Would they have been complete opposites? Would they have been best of friends?

Her parents. Her mother, her father. Had they not given her up to the Huntsmaster would they all have lived together in harmony? She often wondered what her mother was like. Was she beautiful? Was she intelligent?

When Rose looked at Jake and Haley she often found herself looking at their mom. They looked so much like her, the same black hair, the same eyes.

Which one of her parents did she look like the most?

It was hard. It was hard finding out that you've been lied to your whole entire life. Rose couldn't even be sure if Huntsmaster was her real Uncle. What kind of Uncle would tear his niece away from her father!?

As much as she didn't want to believe it, as much as she didn't want it to be true, it looked as though it was. The Huntsmaster was twisted, Rose figured that he was capable of anything evil, even if it meant hurting the ones he loved until he got what he desired.

She had a family.

She had a sister.

Jake was the only one she could trust. She remembered how Trixie acted towards her when she didn't know his secret. Trixie thought that Rose would turn on him. Turn against him.

Completely destroy him.

Wipe him away from existence.

Rose could never do that to Jake. She could never betray his secret, even though they were supposed to be mortal enemies. She would never blackmail him, she would never turn against him.

She could never destroy him.

She could never wipe him away from existence.

Rose trusted Jake. She trusted him with her life. She wasn't sure that it was really _true_ love. She didn't know what true love was. Yet she was sure of one thing.

She and Jake had a bond of friendship that could never, ever be broken.

A/N: My first posted ADJL fic. Please tell me what you think by reviewing! I'd appreciate it!  
-Never let go of the one you truly love-

-December'sRose


End file.
